Halloween 2017 Preview and Announcement
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: An announcement and preview of my upcoming annual Halloween story.


**Hi been awhile since I spoke OOC with you guys. Anyways this is a preview of my upcoming Halloween 2017 story. I am sure in the past for those of you who read any of my things on a normal basis that it's my tradition to post a halloween story each year. Last year I did something with The Transfer Students, and the year before that I had something with the Harmonic Chaos Chronicles series. This year I am going to just make a straight up Halloween story using characters from Sonic and MLP taking place at Canterlot High based off of** " _ **The Transfer Students"**_ **.**

 **In order to prevent having to read ANY of the 50+ chapter story the actual story will provide the exposition needed.**

 **This year I'd like to add some more to it though, I'd like to add some characters and reader suggestions. So if you have a character you'd like to see, whether it's an Original/Fan character or a cannon character feel free to not it in a review or PM me. Especially if it's an OC or a lesser known cast character so I can get an idea of who they are and what they're like.**

 **So on to the preview, it is basically going to show the characters I already have and how they each look as well as some personality traits**

 _-Cast: Cannon Characters (Official)-_

 _Sonic the Hedgehog: A blue haired boy. Wears a black vest with a grey T-shirt under it, jeans and his trademark shoes. Cocky and loves a challenge._

 _Amy Rose: a pink haired girl. Wears a pink dress and leggings. Flirtatious and after Sonic's heart._

 _Tails the fox: A yellow haired boy. He wears a pair of safety goggles on his head. Normally seen in a padded jacket and a t-shirt. Jeans and red shoes. Intelligent and analytical. Sonic's best friend. Single_

 _Shadow the Hedgehog: A black and red haired boy. He wears a black T-shirt with a tribal logo in the center, jeans and white, red, black and gold shoes. A little overly angsty at times but generally a good guy._

 _Twilight Sparkle: A purple haired girl. Intelligent and socially awkward at times. Currently single_

 _Applejack: A blonde country girl. She is brutally honest at times and loves her friends. Single_

 _Fluttershy: A shy pink haired girl with a love for animals. Hates halloween._

 _Rarity: An elegant purple haired girl who can be snotty at times. Picky and generous she enjoys making costumes for her friends._

 _Pinkie Pie: an ecstatic and hyper pink girl. She is almost always bouncing off the walls. In charge of the halloween party._

 _Rainbow Dash: A loyal and athletic rainbow haired girl. In a relationship with Sonic. Leader of almost every sports team._

 _Sunset Shimmer: A fiery young girl who has managed to fit in with the others. In a casual relationship with Rage._

 _Principal Celestia: The Principal of Canterlot High, she makes sure everything is running smoothly and deals with any issues._

 _Vice Principal Luna: The Vice Principal of Canterlot High and younger sister to Principal Celestia. She generally deals with disciplining the students and other matters when her older sister is busy._

 _-Cast: Original Characters-_

 _Rage Chaotic (owned by me): A red haired young man. He wears a dark grey jacket with two red stripes in the middle. A dark green T-shirt and jeans. His shoes are red with a single black stripe running horizontally across the middle. He has a strong sense of justice and a will of fire. To him his friends and family mean more than anything. A dark past behind him he is best known for his abilities as a Chaos Guardian. In love with Rainbow Dash_

 _Ray Spikes (Cosmix): A red haired boy with azure goggles and and azure vest over a red button-up shirt which is never actually buttoned revealing his chest, navy blue trousers and gray shoes. Fairly laid back, dislikes disorder and chaos._

 **Halloween 2017 Preview**

 _Once every year there comes a time when spooks and scares are found in abundance. Where people can be who they want to be. When demons and monsters are found everywhere real or fake? One can only guess. A time where children get to stay up late and go door to door asking for candy._

 _For some it's a time to be silly, hang out and relax. Others it's a serious celebration. Some it's a time for parties and junk food. In Canterlot they hold a huge festival hosted at Canterlot High known as "The Nightmare Night Festival" where the school hosts a huge halloween party. This year is going to be a...howling good time..._

The moon was up casting a bright glow to the earth below. In a small house in the Canterlot suburbs Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Rage were sitting in the living room hanging out. Sonic and Shadow were going one on one in Super Smash Bros. Melee on Rage's GameCube. While Rage and Tails were looking over some things on Tails' new invention blueprints.

"Hey, Rage are you going to the halloween party this year?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, after what happened last year with my past catching up to me again I don't know if I want to endanger others like that again." Rage sighs looking up from the large schematic drawing of Tails'.

"Oh come on that was once." Sonic scoffs. "You're always on about Chaos Guardian this and Chaos Guardian that. You need to take a load off and relax. It'll be fun!"

"Sonic has a point." Shadow intervenes "You're always worrying about one thing or another that has to do with things you did back on Mobius. It gets to be a lot at times."

"Seriously?" Tails asks.

"Right I keep forgetting you haven't been here at Canterlot High with us Tails." Sonic sighs. "Ever since we got here Rage has always been worried about this and that."

"Are they serious?" Tails asks Rage looking at him.

"Well..." Rage pauses, "Yeah. I can't take my mind off of any of it. I need to work on it I know but everytime I try something from deep within my memory, either a tragedy or enemy or something comes to the front of my mind and manages to ruin it."

"You know I had an idea for our costumes this year." Sonic says.

"What? "Shadow asks.

"Let's save some money and go as our normal Mobian selves." Sonic suggests. This got the others to look at him.

"That's not a bad idea." Shadow says.

"We can't risk giving our true identities out Sonic!" Rage objects.

"Rage, chill everyone will be in costumes they'll all assume it's just another REALLY good costume." Sonic says.

"Well...you have a point." Rage notes rubbing his chin. "It sounds like fun."

"Then it's settled before the party Rage, you can change us back right?" Sonic asks.

"Can't you do it yourselves?" Rage asks.

"Uh..hello Mr. Chaos Guardian, you're the only one who can change forms at will. What makes you think we can do that?" Shadow scoffs.

"Good point." Rage sighs. "Weren't we supposed to meet the girls tonight for something?"

"Uh...I don't remember..." Shadow answers before Sonic KOs him. "Dammit!" he curses

"Another victory." Sonic gloats. "I told you Pikachu is no match for Fox." he says as the two stand up.

"It's late, we should be going. See you tomorrow to help set things up Rage." Sonic says as he and Shadow leave.

"See you then." Rage waves.

"Well thanks for the help Rage, I'll see you tomorrow too." Tails says rolling his blueprint back up.

"You're staying?" Rage asks.

"Yeah, this Nightmare Night festival sounds like fun. Also... Amy followed me here so be careful...you know how she is." Tails warns him before leaving. Rage heads up to his room and crawls into bed. It was October 28th, 10:30 PM, Halloween, or All Hallow's Eve as he knew it as from his childhood was only a few days away.


End file.
